descendientes_disneyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Descendientes 2/Galería
Promotional Images= Posters Descendants 2 Logo.png Descendants 2 logo.jpg Descendants 2 Poster (1).jpg D2-Heroes-Key-Art.jpg Descendants 2 poster.png D2_poster_pirates.jpg D2 Poster Mal vs. Uma.jpg Personajes Descendants 2 new look.jpg|Nuevos Looks de los Descendientes Descendants 2 - New Villain Kids.jpg|Gil, Uma y Harry Descendants-2-Characters.jpg VKs-Ben-Descendants-2.jpg IMG_20170425_192216.jpg Descendants 2 photography 15.jpg Carlos-de-Vil-Descendants-2.jpg Evie-Descendants-2.jpg Jay-Descendants-2.jpg Mal-Descendants-2.jpg Uma-Descendants-2.jpg Ben-Descendants-2.jpg Gil-Descendants-2.jpg Descendants 2 - Gil with Sword.jpg Harry-Hook-Descendants-2.jpg Lonnie-Descendants-2.jpg Jane-Descendants-2.jpg D2 Dizzy Anna Cathcart.jpg Dizzy Tremaine D2.jpg Doug D2.jpg Chad Charming D2.jpg D2 Evie Carlos Mal Jay.jpg D2 Carlos & Dude.jpg 144385 PIRATEGROUP 01 V1 preview-rev-1.png Descendants 2 Royal Cotillion Cast.jpg MalCotillion.jpg JayCotillion.jpg EvieCotillion.jpg UmaCotillion.jpg CarlosCotillion.jpg BenCotillion.jpg Mal and Ben Cotillion.jpg Escenas Descendants 2 photography 1.png descendants-2-behind-the-scenes-photos-03.jpg|Descendientes 2 detrás de escena Evie, Carlos, Jay y Ben Descendants-2-Still-1.png Descendants-2-Still-2.png Descendants-2-Still-3.jpg Descendants-2-Still-4.jpg Descendants-2-Still-5.jpg Descendants-2-Still-6.jpg Descendants-2-Still-7.png D2 Mal vs. Uma.jpg D2 Carlos vs. Gil.jpg HarryHookThomasDohertyD2Deets.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-7 Uma.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-6 Mal and Evie.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-5 Harry and VKs.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-4 Carlos and Dude.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-3 Uma and pirates.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-2 Mal.jpg D2 Jay vs. Lonnie.jpg D2 Evie.jpg D2 Evie IOTL.jpg D2 Pirate Gil.jpg D2 Pirate Harry.jpg D2 Pirate Uma.jpg D2 Still4 WM-1200x675.jpg What's-My-Name.jpg D2 Uma Mal Sword Fight.jpg D2 Mal & Dizzy.jpg D2 Jay & Evie.jpg D2 BTS Ways to be Wicked.jpg D2 Jay Isle of the Lost.jpg You and Me BTS.jpg mal uma sword fight D2.jpg D2 Uma China Anne McClain.jpg |-|Detrás de Escena= Descendants 2 set.png|Set photo D2 Still1 WM-1200x675.jpg D2 Still6 CroppedFinal WM-1200x831.jpg D2 Still5 WM-1200x675.jpg Descendants 2 - Photography - Mal and Evie.jpg D2 ArmsUp WM-1200x675.jpg CylXa3XXAAAuv6V.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-1.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-2.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-3.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-4.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-5.jpg|China singing Descendants-2-BTS-6.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-7.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-8.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-9.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-10.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-11.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-12.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-13.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-14.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-15.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-16.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-17.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-18.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-19.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-20.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-21.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-22.jpg Descendants-2-BTS-23.jpg|green screen D2 Mal Dizzy Evie BTS.jpg WaysToBeWickedBTS 03.jpg WaysToBeWickedBTS 02.jpg WaysToBeWickedBTS 01.jpg D2 BTS What's My Name.jpg D2 Curl Up & Dye.jpg Ursula Fish & Chips D2 BTS.jpg Descnedants-2-pic-1 Ways to be Wicked BTS.jpg Dove Cameron & Stunt Double.jpg D2 Curl Up & Dye inside.jpg D2 Dizzy Headphones.jpg Evie's 4 Hearts BTS D2.jpg Evie's 4 Hearts BTS D2 (2).jpg Descendants-2-BTH3.jpg BTS Kenny and Anna Cathcart.jpg China McClain Uma & Thomas Doherty Harry.jpg ursulasfishandchipshop BTS D2.jpg D2 BTS Royal Cotillion.jpg Hil is love 03.jpg My baes.jpg Wolf pack Tommy Dylan Mitch.jpg Pirate Crew Cast.jpg Chillin like a villain.png HIL KISS.png D2 BTS room Mal.jpg D2 BTS room Jay.jpg D2 BTS room Evie.jpg D2 BTS room Carlos.jpg D2 BTS Cotillion Mal.jpg D2 BTS Cotillion Boat.jpg D2 BTS Auradon Invitation.jpg |-|Capturas de Pantalla= Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (1).png WaysToBeWicked - 01.jpg Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (2).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (3).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (4).png WaysToBeWicked - 02.jpg Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (5).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (6).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (7).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (9).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (15).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (16).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (18).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (19).png WaysToBeWicked - 05.jpg Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (20).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (21).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (22).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (23).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (24).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (25).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (29).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (30).png WaysToBeWicked - 06.jpg Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (31).png WaysToBeWicked - 07.jpg Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (34).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (35).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (39).png WaysToBeWicked - 09.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 10.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 11.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 13.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 15.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 16.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 18.jpg WaysToBeWicked - 20.jpg Descendants-2-1.jpg Descendants-2-2.jpg Descendants-2-4.jpg Descendants-2-6.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 07.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 08.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 05.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 06.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 01.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 02.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 12.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 03.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 04.jpg Descendants-2-10.jpg Descendants-Trailer-01.jpg Descendants-2-7.jpg Descendants-2-26.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 16.jpg Ursula Fish & Chips.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 10.jpg Descendants-Trailer-03.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 11.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 04.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 08.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 11.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 15.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 21.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 24.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 25.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 28.jpg WhatsMyName Screenshot 29.jpg Descendants-2-19.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 25.jpg D2 Harry and Gil.jpg Descendants-2-3.jpg Descendants-2-5.jpg Descendants-2-8.jpg Descendants-2-9.jpg Descendants-2-11.jpg Descendants-2-12.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 09.jpg Descendants-2-15.jpg Descendants-2-16.jpg Descendants-2-13.jpg Descendants-2-14.jpg Descendants-2-20.jpg Descendants-2-21.jpg Descendants-2-23.jpg Descendants-2-24.jpg Descendants-Trailer-09.jpg Descendants-2-22.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 01.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 02.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 03.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 04.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 05.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 06.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 07.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 08.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 09.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 10.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 11.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 12.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 13.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 14.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 15.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 16.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 17.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 18.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 19.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 20.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 21.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 22.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 23.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 24.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 25.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 26.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 27.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 28.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 29.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 30.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 31.jpg ChillinLikeAVillain - 32.jpg Descendants-2-25.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 13.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 14.jpg Descendants-2-17.jpg Descendants-2-18.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 01.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 02.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 03.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 04.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 05.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 06.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 07.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 08.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 09.jpg Descendants-2-32.jpg Descendants-2-33.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 10.jpg Uma vs Mal PROMO - 11.jpg Descendants-2-28.jpg Descendants-Trailer-14.jpg Space-Between-1.jpg Space-Between-2.jpg Space-Between-3.jpg Space-Between-4.jpg Space-Between-5.jpg Space-Between-6.jpg Space-Between-7.jpg Space-Between-8.jpg Space-Between-9.jpg Space-Between-10.jpg Space-Between-11.jpg Space-Between-12.jpg Space-Between-13.jpg Space-Between-14.jpg Space-Between-15.jpg Descendants-Trailer-15.jpg Descendants-Trailer-12.jpg Descendants-Trailer-13.jpg Descendants-2-29.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 19.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 20.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 15.jpg Descendants-2-27.jpg Ben x Harry.jpg D2 Ben x Harry (1).jpg D2 Ben x Harry (2).jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 18.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 17.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 23.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 22.jpg Descendants-Trailer-07.jpg It's Goin' Down.png ItsGoinDown - 01.jpg Descendants-Trailer-08.jpg ItsGoinDown - 02.jpg ItsGoinDown - 03.jpg ItsGoinDown - 04.jpg ItsGoinDown - 05.jpg ItsGoinDown - 06.jpg ItsGoinDown - 07.jpg ItsGoinDown - 08.jpg ItsGoinDown - 09.jpg ItsGoinDown - 10.jpg ItsGoinDown - 11.jpg ItsGoinDown - 12.jpg ItsGoinDown - 13.jpg ItsGoinDown - 14.jpg ItsGoinDown - 15.jpg ItsGoinDown - 16.jpg ItsGoinDown - 17.jpg ItsGoinDown - 18.jpg ItsGoinDown - 19.jpg ItsGoinDown - 20.jpg ItsGoinDown - 21.jpg ItsGoinDown - 22.jpg ItsGoinDown - 23.jpg ItsGoinDown - 24.jpg ItsGoinDown - 25.jpg ItsGoinDown - 26.jpg ItsGoinDown - 27.jpg ItsGoinDown - 28.jpg ItsGoinDown - 29.jpg ItsGoinDown - 30.jpg Descendants-Trailer-02.jpg ItsGoinDown - 31.jpg ItsGoinDown - 32.jpg ItsGoinDown - 33.jpg ItsGoinDown - 34.jpg ItsGoinDown - 35.jpg ItsGoinDown - 36.jpg ItsGoinDown - 37.jpg ItsGoinDown - 38.jpg ItsGoinDown - 39.jpg ItsGoinDown - 40.jpg ItsGoinDown - 41.jpg ItsGoinDown - 42.jpg ItsGoinDown - 43.jpg ItsGoinDown - 44.jpg ItsGoinDown - 45.jpg ItsGoinDown - 46.jpg Descendants-Trailer-11.jpg ItsGoinDown - 47.jpg ItsGoinDown - 48.jpg ItsGoinDown - 49.jpg ItsGoinDown - 50.jpg ItsGoinDown - 51.jpg ItsGoinDown - 52.jpg ItsGoinDown - 53.jpg ItsGoinDown - 54.jpg ItsGoinDown - 55.jpg ItsGoinDown - 56.jpg ItsGoinDown - 57.jpg ItsGoinDown - 58.jpg ItsGoinDown - 59.jpg ItsGoinDown - 60.jpg ItsGoinDown - 61.jpg Descendants-Trailer-05.jpg ItsGoinDown - 62.jpg ItsGoinDown - 63.jpg Descendants-Trailer-06.jpg Descendants-Trailer-10.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 24.jpg Descendants-2-30.jpg Descendants-2-31.jpg D2 Trailer 2 screenshot 21.jpg Descendants-Trailer-04.jpg YouAndMe - 01.jpg YouAndMe - 02.jpg YouAndMe - 03.jpg YouAndMe - 04.jpg YouAndMe - 05.jpg YouAndMe - 06.jpg YouAndMe - 07.jpg YouAndMe - 08.jpg YouAndMe - 09.jpg YouAndMe - 10.jpg YouAndMe - 11.jpg YouAndMe - 12.jpg YouAndMe - 13.jpg YouAndMe - 14.jpg YouAndMe - 15.jpg YouAndMe - 16.jpg YouAndMe - 17.jpg YouAndMe - 18.jpg YouAndMe - 19.jpg YouAndMe - 20.jpg YouAndMe - 21.jpg YouAndMe - 22.jpg YouAndMe - 23.jpg YouAndMe - 24.jpg YouAndMe - 25.jpg YouAndMe - 26.jpg YouAndMe - 27.jpg YouAndMe - 28.jpg YouAndMe - 29.jpg YouAndMe - 30.jpg YouAndMe - 31.jpg YouAndMe - 32.jpg YouAndMe - 33.jpg YouAndMe - 34.jpg YouAndMe - 35.jpg YouAndMe - 36.jpg YouAndMe - 37.jpg YouAndMe - 38.jpg YouAndMe - 39.jpg YouAndMe - 40.jpg |-|Miscelaneo= Descendants 2 - Evie costume.jpg Descendants 2 - Mal costume.jpg Descendants 2 - Uma costume.jpg Descendants 2 - Carlos costume.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Descendientes 2 Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Películas